This invention relates to a point-of-purchase displays suitable for use in connection with typical merchandise display shelving found in grocery stores and the like. These shelves typically have a relatively substantial vertical face on the front edge thereof, on which information relating to produce identification and price is generally displayed. Often, this front edge includes a structure known as a "price rail", which generally comprises a depression into which an elastically deformable, but otherwise two-dimensionally rigid indicia bearing material may be removably inserted.
Merchandisers commonly use the front edges of these display shelves to support point-of-purchase displays. These displays are intended to attract the attention of potential purchasers, to thereby encourage and induce sales of the displayed product. In order to accomplish this objective, the point-of-purchase displays generally include one or more display faces, on which eye-catching and informative printed matter relating to the displayed product is placed.
Because the typical retail establishment arranges its display shelves in long rows, with narrow aisles there between, potential purchasers will generally approach the specific location where a particular product is displayed from a direction, and consequently looking in a direction, parallel to the face of the shelving units. Therefore, it is desirable to use a point-of-purchase display in which the display face is perpendicular to the potential purchaser's line of sight, and thereby also perpendicular to the face of the shelving unit.
Moreover, because such an arrangement generally extends the display face either into the storage area of the shelving unit or into the path of customers, it is essential that the point-of-purchase display support the vertical display face both rigidly and durably. Additionally, it is desirable for the point-of-purchase display to perform this function at a minimum cost and to be able to be assembled from an easily transportable form into the finished state with a minimum of effort and time.